If only I could tell you
by aoi.murasaki
Summary: Hermione and Ron talk about a certain individual. DRACO/HERMIONE


**_If only I could tell you_**

A/N: This is _M U R A S A K I_  
This is only a small one shot that I dedicate to Aoi! I'm so proud of her having a good read count on IATQO! I might actually adapt this into a chaptered story but I don't think I would be able to go on. I'm a bit of a lazy shit as it is! I can't even regularly update my Jrock fan fiction as I would like too! So don't get your hopes up yeah? This is my first fan fiction of Harry Potter, take it easy kids. Hope you like it!

Draco over hears Hermione talking to Ron about life events.

**If only I could tell you**

**By Murasaki.**

The crackling fire created a dreamy orange haze in the prefects meeting room where a silent girl's form was sitting on a black leather couch. The girl's nose was immersed in a lengthy book; she had a slender body and was of average height with a china dolls complexion. Her soft chocolate brown hair settled around the girl's shoulders in uncontrolled waves. The sound of the door opening didn't seem to distract the girl from her reading, heavy foot falls echoed around the room and she finally looked up only to find herself face to face with a rather aggravated looking Ronald Weasley.

Ron's slender boyish face was decorated with an anxious look complete with smudged green ink on the bridge of his nose. Rolling her eyes the girl placed the book down onto her lap and raised a slender hand to the boy's face. Ron flinched but the girl held his face and with her other hand she rubbed the ink from his nose. Ron crinkled his nose and pushed the girl's hands away from his face and scowled.

"Hermione I didn't come here for you to act like my mother!" Ron said maliciously, glaring at the girl now known as Hermione.

Hermione merely rolled her eyes and reached out to rub the disgruntled boy's nose once more, chuckling softly as she did so.

"Ron if I didn't look after you, who would here at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked softly, she was in a rather serene mood and her relaxed expression proved that.

Ron rolled his eyes and plopped down next to Hermione, yawning he stretched his lanky arms over his head and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to get comfortable. Rubbing his eyes he took the book from Hermione's lap and bookmarked the page she was on for her. Setting the book down onto the table in front of them he turned to face Hermione again. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes and narrowed his eyes in a threatening manner.

"Talk Granger," Ron said, his eyes never losing contact with hers, "What's the deal with you and Harry?"

Hermione looked down, both didn't hear the door open again and another lithe figure enter the room. The young man was about to interrupt the conversation but he was cut off by an ashamed looking Hermione Granger.

"Harry and I are no longer together, we haven't been together for a long time now." Hermione whispered refusing to look into Ron's blazing green orbs. Ron sighed and his shoulders sagged, the young man by the door had a change of mind.

Keeping quiet he moved more into the shadows, listening in interest to his two classmates. Ron rubbed his temple, feeling the beginnings of a pounding head ache. He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder and tugged her towards him, once the girl was close enough he embraced her. Hermione sniffed and her eyes watered as she nuzzled her face into Ron's broad chest.

"So what's the deal with that git Malfoy?" Ron asked, his voice dripping with spite as it always did whenever Malfoy came up in a conversation.

Hermione ignored the urge to defend the tall handsome blonde and instead replied, "What do you mean Ronald?"

The young man hiding in the shadows of the dimly lit room perked up at the name, 'Their talking about me?' he thought wide eyed. The pale blonde haired youth stepped further back, pressing his well built body against the cold stone wall behind him. His cold ice blue eyes lit up in excitement and a smirk played on his lips.

"I mean, why the sudden shortage of insults? For the past few weeks ever since you were paired up for a transfiguration task you've been avoiding insulting him as much as possible. Don't try and deny it Herms." Ron said, an amused under tone was easily detectable in his voice.

Hermione blushed a light tinge of pink and she wrapped her slender arms around Ron, that action only made Draco growl. Catching himself, he glanced over to the pair, worried they heard him growl in jealously. 'Wait jealously?' Draco thought, flushing a deep scarlet colour. He heard Ron chuckle and he regained his icy cool composure and once again eavesdropped on their conversation.

"… you developed feelings for MALFOY?!" Ron's astonished voice was enough to make Draco snigger, but when it registered in his brain that the person Hermione had feelings for _him; _he nearly choked on his own spit.

Luckily any noise fell on deaf ears and the pair continued to talk. Hermione was biting down on her lip and had a confused expression painted on her face. 'She looks so kissable!' Draco thought affectionately, wanting to reach out and hug the smaller girl.

"So what if I did Ron?" Hermione said, annoyance showing on her face.

"I'm joking Herms, I noticed it before and I'm over it now. The only problem is Harry." Ron said as he stroked Hermione's hair softly.

Draco was fuming, 'since when was Ron and Hermione this close?' Draco thought, glaring at the flaming red haired boy's head in anger. 'How DARE he touch MY Hermione that way.'

"What do you mean you noticed?!" Hermione asked her voice elevating in shock; she stared at Ron's freckled face with wide eyes.

Ron merely chuckled and ruffled Hermione's hair before answering her, "I just can, that's what best friends do!"

Hermione's shocked expression melted away to reveal another softer one, her eyes were watering, the clear liquid accumulating around her deep brown eyes. Her lip quivered and she nodded, "I love him! I love Draco Malfoy! But oh, Ron he will never even look at me in that way! He hates me, I'm a mud blood." Hermione wailed in despair, not knowing that her words were tearing at Draco's heart strings.

Ron shook his head and wiped the tears that were now rolling down Hermione's soft cheeks away. He gathered the girl into his arms again and she cried freely against his neck. Ron rocked her body from side to side; he stroked her wavy hair and whispered things into her ear that Draco couldn't hear. Draco felt like beating his head against the hard stone wall behind him, he hated himself for making Hermione cry and for all the things he did in the past to her and possibly even Ron. 'I swear Hermione; I'll talk with you tomorrow and let you know everything about my feelings for you,' Draco though to himself as he quietly edged his way to the door, giving the two friends another regretful look he silently opened the door and exited the room.

Clicking the door shut Draco leant heavily against the heavy wooden frame, his silky pale blonde locks shielding his eyes. Draco mused over what he had just seen and heard, his heart was beating painfully against his chest. He swore the beating was loud enough that it echoed around the empty dark corridors.

"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered as he staggered down the corridor to his common room. 'If only I could hold you in my arms and tell you right this second.'

- END -


End file.
